Bleeding Heart
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Based on possible spoilers for the Episode Bleeding heart. T for safety. Review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this is accurate, but based on spoilers that I've heard. This is saying what may happen. The official spoilers say that they make a big announcement, but the unofficial comment boards all say that she is pregnant. These are the events that lead to the announcement in bleeding heart. I am not sure, but I'm bored of my mind so here goes nothing.

This chapter is basically a intro/ background story.

Disclaimer I don't own the Mentalist, if I did, I wouldn't be going crazy trying to figure out what's going on.

Grace Van Pelt was packing her bags to head home to Sacramento, California and her boyfriend, Wayne Rigsby.

She had gone to Iowa for Christmas, he had wanted to come, but her dad was old fashioned. Her dad never understood the relationship between her and Wayne. With him it was black and white: you were either together or you weren't; no sort of, no exceptions. She had been feeling weird lately, but she just figured it was her paranoid nerves or at least until her first bout of morning sickness on the plane, but even then she didn't think it was true. She didn't know what it was until it happened again, what it truly was. At first she didn't know how she was going to handle this. It could ruin both of their careers. She took the first test on Christmas Eve. While her little nieces and nephew were anxiously awaiting Santa Claus, she was anxiously awaiting her pregnancy test results. When it came back positive, she took 5 more, all positive. Christmas morning she sat silently on the couch holding her one-year-old niece, who was scared by her older brother and cousins. She couldn't help, but think about how, this time next year she'd be in this same room, holding her own baby in her arms and hopefully Wayne beside her. A million thoughts were going through her mind, but as she looked at her niece, they all just melted away.

She told her mom that afternoon. And she looked at her with kind eyes and said, "That's great, Grace. It might not be the best time, but it's great." She then enveloped her into a mother-daughter hug.

Later as her mom was preparing dinner and her nieces and nephew were playing with their toys, she put on her North Face jacket and matching gloves and tucked the cuffs of her favorite jeans into her UGG boots, put her hair into a low ponytail and went for a walk outside with her dad.

The Van Pelt's had a pond on their property and a gazebo in front of it and the ground was covered in snow. They walked through the snow talking and laughing and then sat on the bench in the gazebo. She looked at him, clasped his hands in hers, looked him in the eye, and said, "Daddy, I'm pregnant." He didn't yell, he didn't get mad like she thought he would he just held her in his arms and whispered into her hair, "It's all gonna be okay Bumblebee."

She knew he meant it because he hadn't called her Bumblebee since her older sister killed herself. She remembered it like yesterday. She was 10 and her older sister, Ashleigh, was 17. They were home by themselves because her two brothers, Michael, who was 14, and Adam, who was 7, had a soccer tournament several towns away and their parents had been gone all weekend. That Saturday night Ashleigh asked Grace to go downstairs and grab some Mac and Cheese out of the cupboard. She didn't think much of it, they were like two peas in a pod, Ladybug and Bumblebee, and always did things like this together. She grabbed the Mac and Cheese and sat down to watch an old Scooby Doo rerun. She didn't think anything of it until the episode was over and Ashleigh hadn't come down yet. She walked upstairs and called her sister's name, but didn't get an answer. She walked into her sister's room and saw her sister asleep on the bed, the phone dangling beside her. She didn't know what was going on; her sister had tossed the pill bottle to the floor and hidden the bottle of tequila before she passed out. Grace tried to wake her sister up before she picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. She told the operator her address and what was going on. By the time they got there her sister had died and she learned what suicide meant.

As she was enclosed on her father's arms she felt tears fall.

"I love him, Daddy. I really love him. I haven't told him yet because I was trying to find a good way to do it. He knows I love him, but what if he thinks I tell him because I'm pregnant with his child?" She said pulling away.

"There's more than one way to let someone know you love them," he said, "I didn't tell your Mama that I loved her until we were engaged, but she knew that I loved her."

"We should get back." He said standing her up.

On the day before New Year's Eve she went to the doctor and got everything she needed. She didn't want to tell Wayne, not yet. On New Year's Eve they counted down together via laptop cameras and when the clock struck midnight, they each kissed the screen.

Now it was January 7, 2010 and she was getting ready to go back home. She had put in several extra shifts so that she could stay in Iowa longer.

The next morning she got on the plane and suffered her morning sickness again, but she forgot all about it when she walked out onto the baggage claim.

Rigsby was standing there and the minute he saw her, his face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. She didn't know if it was hormones or she had really missed him that much, or just a little of both, but she ran to him and starting kissing him as he lifted her up.

"I missed you so much. I love you so, so much." She said when he put her down and they walked over to the luggage carousel. Her dad had been right, Wayne wasn't very surprised that she told him that she loves him, he already knew.

"It was hell here while you were gone. Everyday Jane would say 'Oh, is Grace not back yet?" and then look straight at me. It made me so frustrated, but now you're back." He said smiling as he pulled her suitcase off of the luggage carousel.

He wrapped him arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple and they went out to the car. That night she fell asleep in his arms while they were watching the movie, _He's Just Not That Into You,_ that her older brother, Michael, had gotten her as a joke because even though she had a boyfriend, he wasn't her boyfriend on paper or officially.

She woke up at 5:30 that morning, about an hour before they were supposed to get up, with morning sickness. This was how it happened for about a week. Changes in her behavior were noticeable, but were so slight that not even Jane noticed them.

She kept it a secret for about a week but then, after a case where he had to go undercover and women were all over him, she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place in the yet to be aired episode, Rose-colored Glasses and follows that main plot, however is just Rigsby and Van Pelt scenes.

Disclaimer: Oh, big surprise, I don't own the Mentalist

It was about a week since Van Pelt had returned when the team got their first case of the new year.

It was a couple murdered on their way to the husband's high school reunion. They were killed in their car and there was blood everywhere. They were both so beaten that they looked like hamburger meat.

Van Pelt started to get an all too familiar feeling in her stomach. She looked around her, quickly taking in her surroundings. The crime scene was on the town's main street and she spotted a fast food restaurant with glass windows and she could see the bathrooms.

"Hey, boss, I gotta go pee really quick. I drank a jumbo tea in the car." This excuse was legit. The car ride had been 4 hours and that very jumbo tea was turning into a hot liquid rushing its way up her throat. She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned and ran. She had locked the door and ran to the toilet just in time to barf in the toilet. When she was done, she flushed the toilet twice then stood in front of the mirror behind the sink. He face was flushed, her make-up was smeared, and the minute she walked outside, Jane would immediately know what happened. Luckily, she had started to keep makeup in her jacket pockets. She redid her makeup then pulled up her shirt. Her normally flat stomach was starting to become slightly rounded. She was about 3 months pregnant. She'd be able to hide it for about 2 more months. The OB/GYN had pinpointed the conception date around mid-to-late November. She knew what day it was though. It was the day before Bosco's team had died. Then they all had to work extra while a team to replace Bosco's was put together, so there was no doubt in her mind.

She finished freshening up then walked outside to the cool January morning. Rigsby looked at her and then walked by, gently squeezing her hand.

When she looked up she noticed Jane staring at her frustrated. He had noticed that she was more careful, she winced and then had to excuse herself at crime scenes, she actually complained about waking up early in the morning now. He was thinking too hard. The answer would be clear to anyone who simply just watched her, but, of course, no one else did.

…………………….

Rigsby and Van Pelt were in a hotel room a few blocks from the high school reunion. Regular interrogation and questioning tactics had gotten them now where, so Rigsby had to go undercover as a guest. Van Pelt was the only one with a school spirit kind of social life, JV cheer sixth-ninth grade, captain of varsity cheer tenth-twelfth grade, so she had volunteered to get him ready. So they were in a hotel room alone, which you might think would be romantic, but as Grace had learned before the CBI fundraiser, dressing Wayne in formal wear was worse than dressing a three-year-old in church clothes.

"There." She said, finishing up his outfit.

"Hey," he said noticing a worried expression on her face, "Don't worry. I don't even need a vest." He said laughing as she put the camera and wire on him.

"Why would I worry?" She said stepping so close that his lips were almost touching hers. "My hot boyfriend is just going undercover as a hot single guy in a room full of hot single women. And, even if one of them made a move on you I couldn't do a damn thing about it because, whoops, we're not even supposed to be together." She finished and then bought him in for a long kiss.

"Grace, relax," he said laughing as he opened the front door, "In case you forgot, I'm the one who chased you, I'm the one who's been hopelessly in love with you for the past year and a half. Love you, psycho." He said and shut the door behind him.

Van Pelt waited a few minutes before leaving the room and then stepped onto the elevator. She pressed the button for floor 7 and leaned against the cold mirrored surface.

After she arrived the surveillance video went the same, some woman would try to flirt with him and he would politely brush her off. This lasted for 3 hours.

………………….

After the event was over, Grace headed back to her room, put on a tank top and sweats and buried herself under the blankets and started to flip through the channels.

About 15 minutes later she heard the front door open and close and then the sound of someone changing. Then she felt Rigsby sliding into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.

"What's with all the clothes?" He asked, she was the only person who hears both his regular sense of humor and his bed sense of humor.

Usually, she would play along, but lately she had started to feel tired at night, so she simply just said, "I'm cold."

"Grace," he said as she turned around to face him, "What's going on? You've been acting like this all week."

"I…I…" She started to tear up, so she decided to just blurt it out before she started sobbing. "I'm pregnant."

"How long have you known?" He asked. He didn't seem mad, he just seemed surprised.

"Since Christmas Eve." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"I meant to, but I was there and you were here. And then I came back and I wanted things to stay the way they were for at least a little while. We have to tell the bosses soon, it was the night before Bosco's team died" She said quickly stating the other thing he wanted to ask and then continued looking into his eyes seriously , "I will give this job up in a heartbeat for you and this baby, but that also means not seeing each other as much as we're used to. "

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you, too," She said kissing him back.

That night they fell asleep like they always do, with her in his arms, but tonight things were different; one if his arms, the one under her, was still wrapped around her waist, but his other hand was placed protectively on her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place in the episode Bleeding Heart and has to do with the announcement and the day before it is made, basically scenes with the reporter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.

"How ya feeling?" Wayne Rigsby said as he followed his girlfriend into the break room.

"About the same as I did when you asked 5 minutes ago." She said laughing as she got down a tea mug and started to boil water.

"Are ya sure?" He asked, he had been even more overprotective lately, at first it had been adorable, but now it was starting to get somewhat annoying.

"Yes, I'm sure. Relax." She said grabbing her tea and before walking out of the room, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "I'm fine. We're doing everything right. Don't worry."

He watched her go and sit down at her desk. He grabbed an apple out of the fridge and walked back to the bull pen.

A few minutes later, Lisbon walked out of her office with a man and said, "This is a reporter and he's apparently been hired to do a documentary on the CBI."

………………………..

"We have to tell them soon." Grace said while they were in the car, driving to talk to someone about a case, it was the first time they had been alone. The documentarian and his cameraman had been following them everywhere, so they hadn't had a chance to talk alone.

"I know," he said, putting his hand on hers, "We'll tell them soon, I promise."

"Ok," she said looking at him.

……………………….

"All right," Rigsby said, standing up after eating his fourth piece of case-closed pizza and grabbing Van Pelt's hand.

"We have something to tell all of you." She said, standing up with him and taking a deep-breath.

"We all know you're together." Cho said, looking at them and speaking in his monotonous voice.

"No, that's not it. There's something else going on. Hmmmm…… I'd say that…. Grace is pregnant." Jane said, standing up and smiling like a satisfied young child.

"I… Well…. Uh… Yeah." Rigsby stammered, looking at Lisbon's face to see how mad she was on a scale of 1-10, he'd say about a 5.

"You two, in my office, now." She said, getting the tone of voice that she usually got when Jane had done something wrong and slamming the door behind her.

………………..

About half an hour later they walked out of Lisbon's office with smiles on their faces.

"Well?" Jane asked.

"They did a good job keeping it a secret and it didn't affect their work. Several places have people who work together, who are together and they do just fine. Hell, in one of the best crime labs in the country, two of the best detectives are married. So, as long as it doesn't affect their work, they can both stay with the unit." She said looking around.

The team stayed for a little while longer talking and then they all left.

Rigsby and Van Pelt went out for a walk in a beautiful park. The sun was just setting and they had just passed a party celebrating a couple's 40th anniversary.

"You know, I hope that's us 40 years from now. It must be wonderful when you love someone so much that you don't wanna wait for anything" He said, kissing her temple.

"Me too. Well, what are you waiting for?" She said, stopping him in the middle of the path and looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"You mean it? I mean, we haven't been together that long."

"I mean it. We may have only been together for about 4 months, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Well, almost anything." She said smiling and then gently placing his hand on her stomach.

"All right, but if I do this, I wanna do this right." He said and then sat her down on a quiet bench off to the side with no one around it.

"Grace Van Pelt," he said kneeling down in front of her, "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you. These past few months have been the best of my life and there is no doubt in my mind that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and this baby. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you!" He said as he picked her up and spun her around in the air.

"Let's go home." He said grabbing her hand and putting his arm around her waist.

The next day they went shopping for an engagement ring and about a month later they got married by the pond on her parents' property.

They moved out of their apartments and bought a house in a suburb. They were ready and had painted a room in a beautiful pale pink with all white furniture when they found out when they were having a girl. She had told him about her sister and they had decided on a name for their daughter: Ashleigh Michelle. Ashleigh after her sister and Michelle after her brother Michael, who helped her recover from her sister's death. They were both happier they had been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place in July, if my math is wrong, don't give me a hard time, it is, after all, a school-break right now.

The science (i.e. the injuries) probably isn't accurate, but I'm in 9th grade, not medical school

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Wayne Rigsby asked, surprised to see his pregnant wife sitting at her desk after he came back from interrogating a suspect.

"Working…" She said, answering as if it was obvious.

"You should be at home. You WERE at home. What happened?" He said sitting on her desk.

"I got bored." She said, still typing.

"So you came to work, when you're supposed to be on maternity leave because you got bored?" He said looking at her sternly.

"Well, yeah. And maybe I missed you and your foot rubs, too." She said looking at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, I knew there was a good reason." He said, putting her foot in his lap and sliding off her shoes.

A few minutes later, Lisbon walked into the room and started to put case files on the conference table.

She didn't notice that Van Pelt was there until she turned around.

"Van Pelt, you're supposed to be at home. Leave, now." She said sternly and then went to Jane's couch and flicked him on the nose.

"Hello, Grace. What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat up and then Lisbon looked at her sternly.

"I was just leaving." She said sliding her shoe back on and then slowly walking off to the break room.

"I'll be right back." Rigsby said getting up and following her into the break room.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She said closing the fridge behind her and taking out a bowl of grapes.

"Ok, well I…" He said starting, but then stopping as Grace dropped the bowl to the floor and bent over in pain as the bowl shattered in a million pieces.

"Grace, what's wrong? Sit down." He said sitting her down in a chair and leaning down beside her.

"I, I, I, don't know. Wayne, it hurts. What's happening to me?" She asked wincing in pain as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I don't know baby. Shh...Shh... It's all gonna be okay." He said stroking her hair and putting his hand on her arm, before turning to yell, "Help! Help!"

"What's going on?" Lisbon said running into the room, followed by Cho and Jane. When she saw her youngest agent sitting on a chair with her face flushed and tears streaming down her face, and doubled over in pain, she turned to Jane and yelled, "Call 9-1-1."

Then she instructed Cho to wait for the ambulance downstairs. She then crouched down on Grace's other side and said, "Van Pelt… Van Pelt… Van Pelt, look at me!!!! What hurts?"

"My, my side, it feels… like… a… ripping… shredding… pain. PLEASE GOD HELP ME!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" She yelled and grabbed Rigsby's hand.

"I don't know baby, but I promise it's all gonna be ok." He said squeezing her hand and kissing the top of her forehead.

"She's right in here." Cho said directing two paramedics into the room.

The room was a bustle of movement as the men put her on a gurney and started to check her out.

When they got into the ambulance, Lisbon, Cho, and Jane watched them drive off then got into a car to follow.

………………………………

At the hospital, Van Pelt had been put on a mild pain killer and had been put into a hospital gown. The doctors had conducted a series of tests and one of them had just walked into the room.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Bates. Your broken ribs all still had hairline fractures; they hadn't had time to fully heal. As your baby grew, your diaphragm moved upwards and pressed against the ribs and one of them broke in half. It punctured a kidney and the trauma caused the baby to go into distress. This caused the pain that you felt. We need to perform a C-section and remove the kidney. It was damaged beyond repair, but you will not need a transplant because your other kidney is perfectly fine."

"But they'll both be fine right?" Rigsby asked as the doctor started to pull up the sides of the bed and wheel her out into the hallway.

"I can't guarantee anything, but it will probably go well."

"Okay," he said, he wasn't reassured, but he could tell that Grace was.

"I love you, Grace." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too, Wayne." She said as he came up.

She squeezed his hand until she was too far away and had to let go.

After he could no longer see her he whispered to the empty hallway, "I'd never kill you, not even for 2 billion dollars."

He turned and walked down the empty hall to the waiting room. The rest of the team was waiting for him. He quickly told them what was going on and sat down. He hoped and prayed that Grace's sister was watching and was going to make sure that "Bumblebee" and little Ashleigh were okay.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like centuries had gone by when Dr. Bates walked through the door to the waiting room and told him the four words that he had been dying to hear, "They're out of surgery."

He walked down to the hospital room carrying a small pink teddy bear that his daughter kept forever, even when she was married.

"Hey," He said softly as he walked into the room and saw his wife with a small pink bundle in her arms. The baby had been about a month early, but not too early to have to stay on a NICU or be hooked up to any machines. She was just about a pound smaller than fully carried babies.

"Hey," She said smiling at him. It was the word they had said at the first scene since they got together and then it had also carried a hidden meaning. The one word could say so much.

He put the teddy bear on the bedside table and climbed into the bed with his wife and gently took his daughter.

"Hi, Ashleigh." He said softly, stroking her face. His daughter opened her crystal blue eyes and he could have sworn she smiled at him. Grace would insist that it was gas, but he was convinced that she smiled. He had never felt happier in his life. He had his arm wrapped around the love of his life and his beautiful daughter in his arms. He knew that his life wasn't perfect, but in that moment it had felt about as close to perfect as you could get.

"I love you." He said, kissing his wife.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Lisbon said smiling and standing in the doorway with Cho and Jane.

They came into the room and admired their beautiful daughter. Grace turned to look at him with her eyes sparkling, she didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all.

He couldn't believe it, the kid with the biker father who murdered his mother who had been expected to amount to a scum of society, had turned into a CBI agent who had everything he had always wanted, but had always thought was just out of reach.

I know this last chapter might be kinds weird, but I was writing it at 3 in the morning.

It is the first story that I actually finished. YAY!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
